Sasuke in the real world
by cookiecrumbhetalia
Summary: sasuke ended up in the real world some how and meets a sheep shower named amber more characters coming soon
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke and sheep shows Chapter 1 fairs and sheep

At a local county fair in the U.S.A it was the open sheep show, the smell of cotton candy filled the air as our hero Sasuke walked around in wonder where he was. Then a girl in a lime green top came running past him and she knocked him down after she realized that she knocked Sasuke down, she turned around and helped him up and said, "I'm so sorry my class is about to start and I can't miss this", then ran down the hill to the arena where the show was happening. Sasuke didn't have time to reply so he followed her down the hill.

This time she walked in the ring with her sheep, this was light weight class (85-90 pounds) and the first (market) class of the night. The girl was the last one to walk in with her natural weather lamb. She had a beautiful lamb. Sasuke thought to himself, "She doesn't look nervous and seems to know what she was doing", she sat up her lamb and made him brace. The judge came and looked at her lamb and then checked his meat quality.

Time skip ******************************************************************************

After the judge had a good look at all of the lambs he chose the winner of the class and it was her. She received her ribbon and walked out of the ring. She was in the 7th class so she had time watch and learn like she always does. As she sat down Sasuke came and sat next to her and said " I wanted to tell you thanks for helping me up and you did great so congratulations on your win also my name is Sasuke Uchiha"

The girl replied ,"oh thanks my name is Amber Davis and wait you're the Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto and ill explain after the show so don't ask I need to focus".

Time skip (again)************************************************************************

After the show she explained all about Naruto and showed him an episode on her Ipod he didn't know what an Ipod was so she also explained that.

At Ambers house

She walked in and took her show boots off and immediately ran right back outside and had a flash light (already put the lambs up and in their stalls before) and then Sasuke felt something hit his face so he uses his chidori then after he hit something with it he realized it was just mud.


	2. Chapter 2 Naruto's here

Chapter 2 mud and feed stores

After Sasuke realized it was mud he saw Ambers flash light and saw what look like her but covered in mud. So the redneck (Amber) was cover in mud and just kept throwing at him until he finally gave in had a mud fight. It was about an hour later they when inside. Then Amber gave him a pair of jeans and a top for tomorrow but then she threw him some shorts and a top that was her brothers (he move to Alabama but left some of his clothes). Sasuke said "Where is the shower?" Amber just pointer to the room in back.

Time skip ********************************************************************************************************

The next day

Amber woke up at 9 am and woke up Sasuke who was on the couch and Sasuke when in to the bath room and Changed into the jeans and top. Amber was in the laundry (the mud cover clothes from the night before). She had on pair of jeans and a top the said "Show Life" with her boots as well. She looked at the time and screamed, "Crap I almost forgot Sasuke lets go", as she ran outside and got in the truck. Sasuke ran out thinking something was wrong but they drove off not saying a word. Then they made it to the feed store and they walked in and the smell of feed and salt blocks filled the inside of the store as Amber told the lady at the desk her order and picked up some colostrum for next winter. After that they when back outside and their order was brought to them, they left.

Another time skip (ahhhhhhhh) ********************************************************************************************************************

After the sheep where fed and the feed was unloaded it was kind of a lazy day besides working with the lambs a bit. So they sat down and ate some leftover food and watched a movie. The movie was Ouija Sasuke enjoyed it then by then it was 11pm and Amber was already asleep. So Sasuke carried her to her bed. Then he saw a shadow and it looked like Naruto so he turned the lights on and it was. So the stared arguing quietly to make sure Amber would not wake up. Then at 9 am our nice lovely redneck girl Amber finally woke up and saw Naruto and went immediately went into the cabinets and found a pack of beef flavored Ramon Noodles and cooked them on the stove. Once the Raman was done she gave a bowl to Naruto and said "Well here's breakfast oh and ill make some eggs for Sasuke ok", after eating they went out to the barn and fed the sheep and Amber said "hey I've got a show to go to so help me pack and I'll get my breeding ewe and halters ok ", Naruto had no idea what to do so he just stood then a loud roar came from out side.


End file.
